Trish and Jeff love story
by matthotty101
Summary: This is a one shot that I made for my bff's b-day


"Hi my name is Trish Stratus." She said as she put her hand out for him to shake it. "Hi I'm Jeff Hardy. It's nice to meet you Trish Stratus." He said as he shook her hand. "What do you think is going to happen between them?" Trish asked. "I don't know I mean they have been fighting for like three days." Jeff said. "Hmm…Well I have a match so I'll talk to you later." Trish said.

During her match she was waiting for her opponite. To her surprise her opponite was none other then The Great Khali. "I can't fight him!" Trish said. Khali ran to the ring. He picked Trish up by her hair and punched her in the face. Trish was out cold. He pined her for the one, two, and three. Khali picked her up for the choke slam. Jeff Hardy ran out to the ring with a steel chair in hand.

Jeff ran into the ring. Khali dropped the Unconscious Trish onto the mat. He hit Khali with the chair. Khali fell on the matt right next to Trish. Jeff picked Trish up and put her on his shoulder. He carried her to the back. He took her over to where the doctors where.

"Ouch! What happened?" Trish asked. "You got knocked out." Jeff said. "Well that would explain why I'm in so much pain." Trish said. "Do you want me to take you home?" Jeff asked. "That would be awesome." Trish said as she jumped off of the table. "Ow." She said as she fell down. "Alright get on my back." Jeff said. Trish got on Jeff's back.

In the car. "Jeff thanks for taking me home." Trish said. "No problem." Jeff said. "Why did you save me?" Trish asked. "I can't stand to see a women get hurt." Jeff said. "Thanks Jeff." Trish said.

They got to Trish's house. "Do you want to come in?" Trish asked. "Um…sure." Jeff said. They went in the house. An hour and a half passed. "Trish I have to go." Jeff said. Jeff was outside. Trish comes running outside. "Jeff wait you forgot something." Trish said. "What did I forget?" Jeff asked. "This…" She said. She kissed him. "Trish?" Jeff asked. "Yea?" Trish asked. "What was that for?" Jeff asked.

"Well…" Trish said. "Well what?" Jeff asked. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me." Trish said with a smile. "Well." Jeff said. "Well what?" Trish asked. Jeff kissed Trish. Trish took Jeff's hand and walked in the house. "You don't want me to leave do you?" Jeff asked. "No I don't want you to leave." Trish confessed. "Ok then I won't go." Jeff said.

"Really?" Trish asked. "Yea if you don't want me to leave then I won't, I will stay here with you." Jeff said. "That is so sweet." Trish said. "So what do you want to do?" Jeff asked. "I don't know I just don't want to be here all alone." Trish said. "Do you want to watch cartoons?" Jeff asked. "Cartoons?" Trish asked. "Yea my dad would turn them on when I got scared and they always helped." Jeff said.

"I'll keep that in mind if you get scared." Trish said. Jeff scuffed his voice "I'm a man I don't get scared.". "Yes you do." Trish said. "No I don't." Jeff argued. "Ok what ever you say." Trish said. Under her breath "Yes you do.". "So do you want to watch cartoons?" Jeff asked. "Ok." Trish said.

They went upstairs into Trish's room. They turned on the TV and got in the bed. Trish cuddled up to Jeff and quickly fell asleep with her head on his chest. Jeff fell asleep as well.

The next morning when Trish woke up. She was in Jeff's arms. Trish wanted to wake him. But she just couldn't find the power in her to do it. "Trish." Jeff whispered. "Did I wake you?" She asked. "No you didn't." Jeff said. "How did you sleep?" Trish asked. "I slept well, what about you?" Jeff asked. "I slept how do I put this awesome." Trish said with a little giggle.

4 Years Later

Jeff and Trish are married. "Jeff come get your daughter!" Trish yelled from upstairs. "Katie what are you doing to your mom?" Jeff asked. "I'm not doing anything daddy mommy wants me to do to the doctor." Katie said. "Jeff she is a three year old with an attitude." Trish said. "Well hunny she is your little girl." Jeff said. "She is your daughter too so if she gets on the roof in a couple years then your getting her down." Trish said.

"Daddy do I have to go to the doctor?" Katie asked. "Yes." Jeff said. "Can me and Mommy come and see you at work?" Katie asked. "Yes after you go to the doctor." Jeff said. "Alright Katie tell daddy bye." Trish said. Jeff picks Katie up. "Bye daddy I see you later." Katie said. "See you later alligator." Jeff said. "After while crocodile." Katie said. Jeff put Katie down. Jeff gave Trish a quick kiss. "Bye hunny." Trish said. "Bye babe." Jeff said.

THE END HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARA


End file.
